


Did it reach you?

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Even Makkachin knows, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Love Confessions, M/M, The Lilac Fairy, Yuuri's family know, everyone knows, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: When Yuuri finally realized what he felt for Victor, he decided to show them the only way he knows how. By skating to the same song that enchanted his twelve year old self, Yuuri hopes that his feelings will reach Victor.





	Did it reach you?

_“Happy Birthday Yuuri!”_

_A cheerful Yuko said as she handed a recently turned 13 year old Yuuri Katsuki a bunch of Victor Nikiforov posters she bought while on a trip to Tokyo. In fact, she managed to get the limited edition posters for her beloved friend._

_“Thank you Yuko-chan!” A delighted Yuuri says as he takes his present from Yuko._

_Yuuri took a peek at one of the posters. It was a long haired Victor majestically doing his free program at the Junior World Championships. Yuuri could not help but blush at the sight of a pretty 16 year old Victor. He still remembers the memory of seeing Victor for the first time on TV. Victor was like a fairy or an angel dancing on the ice._

_“Ooh. Looks like someone has a crush on Victor” Takeshi Nishigori said teasingly to his friend._

_Yuuri then tried to defend himself, “I-I admire him. That’s all.” While it is true that he admires Victor, he can’t help but feel warm and happy at the sight of a gorgeous Victor._

_Yuko and Nishigori didn’t fail to notice the love-struck face of their friend as Yuuri continues to look at the Victor poster with such love. They both can’t help but smile for their friend as he finally finds someone he admire so much that he’s willing to make himself better at his passion. To make himself worthy of being Victor’s equal on ice. Yuuri decided that will be his dream and goal. To be able to reach Victor on the ice as an equal._

* * *

 

As Yuuri lies while gently stroking the sleeping Makkachin’s fur beside him, he repeatedly plays in his mind the question Victor asked him during their talk at the beach.

_“What do you want me to be with you? A father figure? A brother, then? A friend?"_

Yuuri didn’t feel that any of those roles would fit Victor. He has enough people in his life who love him enough to fulfill those roles for him. Yuuri knew that the people around him never failed to give him the love and support that he needed.

_“Then your lover, I guess.”_

That question threw Yuuri off of his feet. Yuuri never felt what it is like to have a lover. He was too busy working hard to skate his best so that he can reach his dream of being Victor’s equal that any notion of romance never appeared in his mind.

As Yuuri continues to stroke Makkachin, he finds that Makkachin is soft and warm to the touch. Perhaps Victor is the same. Not that Yuuri wanted to touch him like a pervert or anything. But Yuuri does find the idea to be tempting….

“Yuuri! It’s time to go.” Victor said as he bursts in and invites himself to Yuuri’s bedroom. “Your mother made us both a delicious breakfast for today. Better hurry up or it’ll get cold.”

“Yes. Yes. You can’t wait to eat my mother’s cooking, can you?” Yuuri said teasingly as he got out of bed.

Suddenly, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand as he led Yuuri towards the dining area of the inn excitedly like a child receiving a Christmas present. Yuuri can’t help but be both surprised and delighted at this action. Now he knows for himself that Victor really is soft and warm to the touch as their hands entangled in their run to the dining area. Makkachin excitedly trails not too far behind.

When they both reached the dining area, they are greeted by Yuuri’s mother and sister, Hiroko and Mari, who have knowing smiles on their faces. It seems the two of them are privy to something Yuuri doesn’t know or rather, hasn’t realized yet.

“Good morning boys.” Hiroko greeted as she served them breakfast while the two of them sat next to each other. Yuuri tenses as this realization dawned upon him. It’s not the feeling anymore of having a god beside you but something else entirely…

“Yuuri. Is something the matter?” Victor asks with his face inches near Yuuri’s own. Yuuri immediately notices that Victor has quite a pretty face for a 27 year old man. His long, silver lashes that complement his clear, aquamarine eyes. His equally silver hair that looks as soft and smooth as silk. His perfectly chiseled nose and jaws that look like it was sculpted by the gods. And those lips that look as soft has his hands. _Whoever kissed Victor must have been one lucky person_ , Yuuri thought as he stares at Victor’s pretty face. Yuuri has always found Victor to be attractive but the feeling intensified when the man himself came to Hasetsu. Yuuri could not help but find himself blush redder than a tomato. 

Yuuri then gathered whatever composure he could find and replied, “I-It’s nothing. I-I’m fine. Thanks for your concern.” He then ate his breakfast as fast as he could manage. “I-I forgot something in my room. You could go ahead to Ice Castle without me” Victor, Hiroko and Mari were confused as Yuuri ran straight to his bedroom.

“I’ll take care of him.” Mari offered. “You should wait here while I sort him out, ‘kay?”, she added.

Yuuri found himself with a pounding heart and a blushing face back in his room. It was not the first time he had this reaction when Victor came to Hasetsu. But as time goes by, Yuuri realizes that this feeling is more out of happiness than anything. Every day that he spent with Victor is dominated by feelings of euphoria. Yuuri wonders what this emotion is called. 

“Hey, you okay?” Mari asks as she leans against the doorway.

Yuuri turns around to see his sister with her usual unreadable expression. But deep down, he knows that he could always count on Mari, especially during tough times.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Yuuri responded. “I just didn’t know what has gotten into me.”

Mari then smiled, “I know what you feel kiddo. Your longtime idol has come in the flesh to personally train you.” She then added, “I would feel the same way if my idol, the blond Takao, came to Hasetsu and stayed at our onsen”

 _Takao? Oh, now I see where ‘Yurio’ came from._ Yuuri laughs as he remembers how Yurio reacted when Mari gave him that nickname.

“I told Victor to wait for you. Better to not keep him waiting,” Mari said as she turns her back. “But you know, you have to realize what Victor means to you. Everyone, even his dog, can see just how much he adores you.” Mari added before leaving Yuuri with his thoughts.

Yuuri understood what Mari meant. He has idolized Victor for so long that he put the man in a pedestal reserved for gods. But as Yuuri gets to know Victor more, he realized that Victor is anything but a god. He has come to know the real Victor, the man behind the camera and the man out of the rink. Still, he has come to love both sides of the same Victor….

_“I want you to stay who you are, Victor!”_

_Oh, that’s right. How could I forget that I asked that from Victor?_ Yuuri thought as he slowly realizes what he feels for Victor. Then, Yuuri’s eyes widened with this epiphany. _I guess this is what they call ‘love’ then._

With the realization of his feelings for Victor, Yuuri wonders to himself how would he make his feelings reach out to Victor while walking in the hallway. Yuuri knows that he’s not a man of words so a love letter or a direct confession are out of the question. While Yuuri contemplates on how to show his feelings, he sees Victor’s adorable heart-shaped smile that instantly warms his heart. “Yuuri, let’s go together to Ice Castle and skate to our heart’s content. You still have to perfect Eros after all.”

* * *

 

“Victor. Can we stay here for a bit longer? There’s something I want to show to you before we leave” Yuuri said shyly as soon as they were done practicing.

Victor is baffled by Yuuri’s sudden request since they were technically done for the day. Then again, Yuuri is more than capable of surprising even Victor himself.

“Okay. What is it that you wanted to show me?” Victor inquired curiously.

Yuuri plugs his phone into the stereo system and picks out a familiar song form his youth. The Lilac Fairy. It’s the first program of Victor that Yuuri watched when he was twelve. It’s this program that started it all. A 16 year old Victor has enchanted a 12 year old Yuuri under an unbreakable spell.

Victor is surprised when he hears the familiar tune of his winning Junior World Championship Free Program. And this time, it was a 23 year old Yuuri who will enchant a 27 year old Victor with the same song.

“Watch me, Victor.”

Victor could barely remember the last time he was left speechless. And even if he did remember, it would probably pale in comparison to the spectacle that is happening right before his eyes. Yuuri has done an even better job conveying the emotions of the program as Yuuri’s step sequence was beyond amazing. Every spin and step sequence was done to absolute perfection. Victor never took his eyes off of Yuuri even when Yuuri was finished.

“Did it reach you?”

Victor then opened his mouth after what felt like a while. “What?”

Yuuri then explained. “I’m not really good with words so this was the only way for me to show you I felt. I don’t really have a word for it as of this moment but it’s different from what I felt for my family and friends.”

Victor knew exactly what Yuuri was trying to say but he kept himself silent to let Yuuri continue.

“When I was twelve, Yuko-chan introduced me to you. It was this program that I first watched you skate. And after that, I watched every program that you skated. So when I finally got to compete with you in the Grand Prix Finals, I was so happy.” Suddenly, Yuuri became melancholic. “Then, I messed everything up when I was finally reaching my dreams. I didn’t feel like it was right being near you that time so I turned my back when you invited me for a photo. I thought a nobody like me could never compare to someone as great as you.”

Yuuri then gently hugged Victor and said, “However, you showed up here and revealed that you are more than just an untouchable god. You respected my wish to stay who you are and as the days we spent together increased, I see the different sides of you. I love all of those sides that make you Victor.

Victor then found himself crying from Yuuri’s words. Yuuri then panicked and tried to save the situation, “Aah! If you don’t feel the same way, I completely understand. I’m not forcing you to accept my feelings. We can stay as just –“

“Oh Yuuri, these are tears of joy”. Victor said as he hugged Yuuri closer to him. “You made me so happy. I accept your feelings wholeheartedly.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up upon hearing those words from Victor. “So that means –“

“Yes. I’ll do my best to be your Victor. So, do your best to be my Yuuri. I won’t go easy on you.” Victor then said with a smile on his face.

Yuuri loves the smile that Victor has on his face. It wasn’t the smile he always presents in front of the camera nor the adorable heart-shaped smile that Yuuri loves so much. It was as if Victor has gotten something more precious than a gold medal. Like Victor was genuinely happy after a long time.

“Let’s go on a date tonight.” Victor declares as they leave the skating rink. “Your mother suggested it herself.”

“Eh? She did?” Yuuri then realized that his family knew how he felt for Victor the entire time. And they likely knew how Victor felt for Yuuri as well. No wonder they accepted Victor so easily.

Victor then said excitedly. “Yup. She told me a lot of interesting places and told me to go there with you. I want our first date to be memorable.”

As Victor continued talking, Yuuri found his hands holding Victor’s own. No words could describe the happiness Yuuri felt at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri (November 29). I hope you enjoy your present from me. 
> 
> Sorry it took quite a while for me to write. Work has been demanding. I just wrote this with whatever free time I have. I will edit this occasionally for grammatical errors and whatnot. 
> 
> This fic, by the way, is sort of those "fill in the blank" stories. After all, we know little what happens between the skating events.


End file.
